by bips are numb
by nintendocookies
Summary: So sorry that the title sucks. It's a loliver story DUH! it's based after the eidsode would i lie to you lilly after the part in the begining when they're in their disgusies. hope you like it... ENJOY.


Based after would I lie to you Lilly - the first part while everyone was in their disguises after that part.

"Go to bed at least at 2:00 AM. And no running around the house. No jumping on the beds. ESPEIALY no breaking anything!" Oliver's mother said hastily. Lilly and Oliver were having their annual sleepover.

"Yes, yes mother we know all the rules…" Oliver leans over to Lilly and says "that's because they've been the same since we were 6" Lilly and Oliver start to crack up on their inside joke while they don't notice Oliver's mother is staring daggers at them the whole entire time.

"Good you better know the rules!" after Oliver' mother had said that she stomped up to her room feeling very accomplished. They waited at least 10 minutes until she had left making sure she was asleep they ran over to their individual twin size beds and jumped on them like there was no tomorrow!

Lilly said breathing heavily as she jumped "Bust like the bood old bays" Lilly stopped bouncing immediately and touched her lips slowly "By bips are btill numb" she stumbled off the bed and walked into the Oken's bathroom. Lilly looked in the mirror and her lips looked find but she thought 'why are they still numb?'

Oliver followed Lilly into the bathroom and started to speak "If your lips really bother you I'll get you some Benadryl to take to stop the numbness." He looked at Lilly with really caring eyes. Lilly looked right into those big brown chocolate pupils and thought 'Wow I never really noticed how great Oliver's eyes shined WAIT what!? This is my best friend I'm talking about! The numbness is probably traveling to my brain. Oh I probably should answer his question now.'

"Ummmm sure… I bean if you bink I bould… maybe it's by becision cause it's by bips… but" Lilly decided to shut up, she knew she was nervous but she didn't know why.

Oliver looked at her curiously and said "I see your pretty tired so I'll give it to you anyway." He scooted pass Lilly to get to the cabinet behind the mirror. Oliver opened the mirror door, pulled up the Benadryl, toke one out, and gave it to Lilly. Oliver went into the kitchen to get Lilly a cup of water to swallow the pill-looking medicine leaving Lilly to wait in Oliver's bedroom. She spoke to herself silently "Bhy am I so bervous around Bliver now a bays? Am I really balling for Bliver. I bink I love bim…"

As convenience (Oliver) walked in, Lilly had finished realizing that she loved Oliver. Oliver sat next to her, handed her the glass, and said "Drink this it'll help you swallow the pill."

Lilly went to grad the cup and their hands met. Being as nervous as she was she let go whispering "sorry" To her surprise when their hands touched his where as sweaty as hers, so why did she feel a shock? Oliver gave Lilly the drink making sure they wouldn't touch each other's hands again.

Lilly toke the medicine and laid down on the bed opposite of Oliver's and started to close her eyes knowing the pill would turn her drowsy. Oliver knew she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon so he walked over to her bed and sat next to her. He started to pet her hair lovingly as he said to himself "I can't believe this beauty is at my house, sleeping on my furniture, and jumping on my beds and I STILL can't tell her I love her."

Lilly turned over in her sleep and started to speak "I bink I love bim…" Oliver got off her bed slowly and sat on the floor next to her trying not to wake her up and to get more information on this new guy she loves. Lilly kept on going "His breamy brown eyes" Oliver thought 'If she falls back in love with one of those brown eyed losers I'll be so pissed!' "I love bis brown shaggy bair" Lilly said. Oliver thought some more 'Oh no she loves that stupid guy matt again!' Lilly kept on going having no idea what she was doing "and bis boice is orgasmic!!" Oliver just stared wide eyed about the most recent comment, he was pretty sure he would never have a chance with Lilly now until she said "I love bliver"

He knew it was him even if she had the funny accent! He stood up and looked over Lilly like an angel. Oliver planted one kiss on Lilly's lips and walked away to sleep in his bed but what he didn't notice was the smile plastered on her face for the rest of the night.


End file.
